vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerina Petrova/Gallery
Season 1 VD105-0024.jpg Lg4.jpg KatherineNecklace.png Vampirediarieslostgirls02.jpg Katherine_muzzle.jpg Children of the Damned02.jpg Children of the Damned06.jpg Children of the Damned07.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-14840866-1024-682.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349703-1024-682.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-11636497-1000-688.jpg The-vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-as-katherine-3.jpg Katherinepearl.jpg Katblood.jpg Katherine.jpg normal_cotd-bts-006.jpg kath.jpg stefan and kathrine.gif|Click for animation Lmaoo.gif|Click for animation Lllolzz.gif|Click for animation katerina-lapis-lazuli.jpg.jpg|katherine's necklace kp.jpg Katherine-99299292822.jpg Katherine-vampire-diaries.jpg Katherine-and-stefan.jpg 184116_240054512691693_238465599517251_799274_880795_n.jpg dress-like-katherine-pierce.jpg 2x04-Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-16279700-1280-720.jpg CoTD-8.jpg elena conspiring in kitchen.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-10692453-500-333.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-10692458-800-532.jpg|Katherine with Damon katherine-pierce-gallery.jpg|Damon and katherine VD207e_0157b.jpg 5419306141_ab7de573d7.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21423468-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424984-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424993-1280-720.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18626971-855-620.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349655-682-1024.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-16766548-696-732.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-16766550-636-718.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-16766551-909-1024.jpg katherine-pierce-the-vampire-diaries-26856507-900-606.png stefan_about_katherine_pierce_by_kalementina-d306len.jpg Tumblr_lak4p5zPc41qba45ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt589qX8c1qg1z6l.jpg Season 2 Katbehind.jpg 00582550401.jpg Killkiss.jpg Kisssss.jpg Chokebonnie.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules2.jpg Rules.jpg Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Imkatherine.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Katherinelookelena.jpg Getready.jpg Fortheyear.jpg Offthekat.jpg Stefan and katherine 2 the return 1.png Katherine Pierce 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Memory lanepic.jpg MemoryLane2.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane4.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg MemoryLane11.jpg MemoryLane13.jpg MemoryLane14.jpg MemoryLane15.jpg Katerina Petrova.jpg MemoryLane21.jpg MemoryLane22.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg MemoryLane28.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg MemoryLane30.jpg ifhjdgkl.jpg Mas010.jpg Mas009.jpg Mas008.jpg Mas007.jpg Mas006.jpg Mas005.jpg Katherinesitting.jpg 002.gif|click for animation 009.gif|Click for animation 019.gif|Click for animation 039.gif|Click for animation 043.gif|click for animation Katerina.gif|Click for animation katherine pic.gif|click for animation stefan and katherine cuddling.gif|Click for animation Vampire-diaries-tv-guide-paul & nina.jpg Katherine masquerade.jpg fangs katherine.gif Weak katherine.jpg Katerinaroseblood.jpg Katarinahanged.jpg Better you die than I.jpg Kathrines.jpg Birth.jpg Giving birth.jpg Kat hangs herself.jpg Petrovadaddead.jpg Katherine1492.jpg hunger.jpg Smile.gif Katherine hang.gif Katherine animation picture.gif|katherine in the tomb Elena-elena-gilbert-16715394-500-562.jpg I-will-always-look-out-for-myself-2x09-katherine-pierce-16919045-434-500.jpg Kattombread.jpg choke 1.jpg kat and car.jpg fierce look.jpg kat holding a stake.jpg vlcsnap-00037.jpg vlcsnap-00038.jpg vlcsnap-00052.jpg vlcsnap-00053.jpg vlcsnap-00054.jpg Kathrina.jpg|Katherine after Damon and Stefan are murdered Ed19e808b9 71269060 o2.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-16943321-500-282.jpg Katherine is really sexy.jpg Elena-No-Katherine-3-katherine-pierce-18093454-500-250.gif|Click 4 Animation "dull-as-dishwater" Katherine-2x04-katherine-pierce-18030951-500-213.gif|Click 4 Animation Katherine-2x11-katherine-pierce-17658111-500-280.gif|Click 4 Animation Sentimental-Kath-katherine-pierce-18093389-499-282.gif|Click 4 Animation Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129822-500-282.gif|Click 4 Animation TheReturn049.png TheReturn047.png TheReturn045.png TheReturn042.png TheReturn041.png TheReturn038.png TheReturn037.png TheReturn032.png TheReturn031.png TheReturn030.png TheReturn029.png TheReturn028.png TheReturn027.png TheReturn026.png TheReturn024.png TheReturn023.png TheReturn015.png TheReturn014.png TheReturn013.png TheReturn008.png TheReturn005.png TheReturn002.png 2x10-The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17418223-1280-720.jpg 209.jpg 502.jpg katty.jpg Isobel and kat.png Katherine-Damon-2x16-katherine-pierce-19630983-500-218.gif Katherine-Damon-2x16-katherine-pierce-19630985-500-218.gif kat-katherine-pierce-19745195-500-240.gif Know-Thy-Enemy 1 Katherine and Stefan.png 2x22Katherine00.png 2X22Katherine01.png 2X22Katherine02.png 2X22Katherine03.png 2X22Katherine04.png 2X22Katherine05.png 2X22Katherine06.png 2X22Katherine07.png Kptvds2 (32).jpg Kptvds2 (31).jpg Kptvds2 (30).jpg Kptvds2 (29).jpg Kptvds2 (28).jpg Kptvds2 (27).jpg Kptvds2 (26).jpg Kptvds2 (25).jpg Kptvds2 (24).jpg Kptvds2 (23).jpg Kptvds2 (22).jpg Kptvds2 (21).jpg Kptvds2 (20).jpg Kptvds2 (19).jpg Kptvds2 (18).jpg Kptvds2 (17).jpg Kptvds2 (16).jpg Kptvds2 (15).jpg Kptvds2 (14).jpg Kptvds2 (13).jpg Kptvds2 (12).jpg Kptvds2 (11).jpg Kptvds2 (10).jpg Kptvds2 (9).jpg Kptvds2 (8).jpg Kptvds2 (7).jpg Kptvds2 (6).jpg Kptvds2 (5).jpg Kptvds2 (4).jpg Kptvds2 (3).jpg Kptvds2 (2).jpg Kptvds2.jpg mkjtc8zj.jpg|Katherine straighting her hair to make herself look like Elena. tumblr_lo9s50Tcl61qcovy1.gif 338px-KP1.jpg 338px-KP2.jpg 338px-Tumblr_lepzi440o51qdlg3fo1_500.jpg 294177_249556258413636_246308842071711_626556_1421244843_n.jpg Katerina_and_Elijah.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424993-1280-720.jpg kathpierce_childrenofthedamned03.jpg Katherine 2 by-d48n1d6.gif Damon and katherine-d3acis6.gif Damon and katherine-d3achcq.gif Damon and katherine 2 by kwiku001-d3aci0z.gif Season 3 Full-image.jpg|season three promo 0120.jpg|Katherine Pierce in The Reckoning Tumblr ltabmwLwql1r3t5u4o1 500.gif Tumblr lt2uzmiCXR1qf7aceo1 500.gif Tumblr ltam7ejHDW1qd46cxo1 500.gif Tumblr ltcsmtr2tj1qgiopro1 500.jpg Tumblr ltcsngzzrZ1qgiopro1 500.jpg Tumblr lt3b14tNYG1qbn4o5o1 500.png Tumblr ltd78oAc8t1r04zr3o1 500.gif Tumblr lt3f14N49b1qbn4o5o1 500.png Tumblr lspdhzb1p61qdlg3fo1 500.gif Tumblr lspd609N8D1qdlg3fo1 500.gif Tumblr lsekr6gjVh1qdlg3fo1 500.gif Tumblr lsek0xkkDo1qdlg3fo1 500.gif Tumblr lsejp36It91qdlg3fo1 500.gif Katerina-Petrova-katherine-pierce-26136139-500-240.gif Tumblr lt3bj8I0B81qbn4o5o1 500.png Tumblr lt3b8zTsAs1qbn4o5o1 500.png Tumblr lt2of0MWYa1qewaqqo1 500.gif Tumblr lspypnd9dM1qdlg3fo1 500.png sltsx1.jpg sltsx2.jpg sltsx3.jpg sltsx4.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg Katherine3x09.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png Normal NDNET 0025.jpg Normal NDNET 0024.jpg Normal NDNET 0023.jpg Normal NDNET 0022.jpg Normal NDNET 0021.jpg Normal NDNET 0020.jpg Normal NDNET 0019.jpg Normal NDNET 0018.jpg Normal NDNET 0017.jpg Normal NDNET 0016.jpg Normal NDNET 0015.jpg Normal NDNET 0014.jpg Normal NDNET 0013.jpg Normal NDNET 0012.jpg Normal NDNET 0011.jpg Normal NDNET 0010.jpg Normal NDNET 0009.jpg Normal NDNET 0008.jpg Normal NDNET 0007.jpg Normal NDNET 0006.jpg Normal NDNET 0005.jpg Normal NDNET 0004.jpg Normal NDNET 0003.jpg Normal NDNET 0002.jpg Normal NDNET 0001.jpg Normal NDNET 0055.jpg Normal NDNET 0054.jpg Normal NDNET 0053.jpg Normal NDNET 0052.jpg Normal NDNET 0051.jpg Normal NDNET 0047.jpg Normal NDNET 0045.jpg Normal NDNET 0044.jpg Normal NDNET 0043.jpg Normal NDNET 0041.jpg Normal NDNET 0040.jpg Normal NDNET 0039.jpg Normal NDNET 0038.jpg Normal NDNET 0037.jpg Normal NDNET 0036.jpg Normal NDNET 0035.jpg Normal NDNET 0034.jpg Normal NDNET 0033.jpg Normal NDNET 0032.jpg Normal NDNET 0031.jpg Normal NDNET 0030.jpg Normal NDNET 0029.jpg kat.jpeg 219klaus2.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus6.jpg Kat-and-klaus-katherine-pierce-21366973-500-281.gif KatherineKlaus3.jpg Tumblr ljba9pQxLQ1qedzelo1 500.gif Tumblr ll5fvtJw3R1qilqwfo1 500.gif Tumblr lpbw81RCRO1qmzigmo1 500.gif Tumblr lt5x71zpMH1qisd43o1 500.gif Tvd-klaus-560.jpg 351px-Kat and el.jpg 397359 304625082923620 189297121123084 954045 57824240 n.jpg Better you die than I.jpg Doppelgänger.jpg Ek.jpg Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg ElenaFoundersDay.png Elena and Katherine.png Elena and katherine.gif Elena finds katherine's photo.jpg Elena katherine.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 10.jpg KE 11.gif KE 12.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 2.gif KE 3.gif KE 4.jpg KE 5.jpg KE 6.gif KE 7.jpg KE 8.gif KE 9.gif Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif Katherine.JPG KatherineKissesDamon.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Petrova.jpg Category:Image Galleries